


Guide To Hair Colors

by Pigeonat



Category: Original Work
Genre: For Writers, Gen, Guide to hair, I hope this helps people(?), Other, Study on hair, if anyone sees it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonat/pseuds/Pigeonat
Summary: A guide for those searching for terms for hair, whether its for your story, or for understanding it in general. I hope it helps those who choose to read it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Guide To Hair Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps people XD
> 
> EDIT: I post to Archive Of Our Own, a site that is very proud of its lack of ads or "Premiums" that you can pay for. As such, out of respect for both them and myself, please do not read my stories on sites or apps that repost them and include such things.
> 
> If you want to read my stories please come to Archive Of Our Own, the place I actually posted these stories.

**_Shades of colors; how to refer_ **

Brunet is usually used for men, Brunette is usually used for woman. Keep in mind, it is used with a "usually." it can go all ways but most stick to that.

Brunet/Brunette can mean both brown and *black* hair, although not all agree.

Other variations of calling people with black hair that are notable are "Ravenette" or "Noirette" You can also use ebony hair, or even jet black.

As most people know, those with golden/yellow, and for lack of better words, blond/blonde, are referred to... well, Blonde/blond.

Blonde, again, is used to refer to those usually with the female gender, while blond is used for males.

Blond also refers to having fair hair in general, so it is more gender neutral.

You can also use words like Platinum or Flaxen hair!

Peroxide hair is hair that has been bleached blonde, while strawberry blonde is blonde with hints of pink. (or ginger)

Mousy hair is referring to brown hair, though it has a negative stigma attached, so try to use "mid-brown" instead. Golden blond is brown hair with highlights, although i believe it can go the other way as well (though I am not sure)

Redheads, or Gingers, have red/fiery orange hair to light, orange tones of hair. (usually refers to someone with that hair naturally, though Im sure it can be used to refer to those who dye their hair.)

Ginger heads have bright red/orange hair

people with sandy hair has milder, soft reds. Auburn is dark red hair, (similar to a hue of blood, along those lines)

Salt and pepper hair is having hair that is grey/white and has a sprinkling of grey/white. usually used to have both colors be pretty evenly spread.

  
  


**_Other related Vocabulary_ **

Silver fox (believe it or not): used primary as a saying for older attractive men. Men who have aged well. It can be for attractive people with grey hair/ people who have aged well in general

Bleached hair: Hair that has been lightened/bleached down shades. (this is a permanent. Usually used to dye your hair into some other color that your otherwise probably too dark hair could not be seen well with.)

Dyed hair: hair that you have changed the color of, changed to a different shade.   
  
Ombre: a type of dying hair where it shades either from your natural hair colors to another color, or from one color to the next. The color is generally darker at the roots through the mid-shaft and then gradually gets lighter from the mid-shaft to the ends

Highlights: Hair that has been bleached to look lighter then the rest of the hair. Can also be natural, although it is usually bleached.

Lowlights: hair that has been darkened to look darker then the rest of the hair. Usually not natural.

  
I hope this is helpful to those who are confused about how hair colors work!   
  
(If I get the time, and the support, I believe that having a mini guide about how to refer to dyed hair like purples and blues and greens, although many people already have their own variations of it.)


End file.
